


Memories

by Princey15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princey15/pseuds/Princey15
Summary: Thomas is in an accident and his sides lose their memory.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 28





	Memories

The car swerved. Thomas pressed the brakes, trying get out of the way of the swerving car. It was too late. The car slammed into his own. Thomas groaned and blacked out.

Logan awoke with a start. He reached towards his glasses, placing them on his face, and looked around. "Where am I?" I c-can't remember..." There was a knock on the door, causing him to jump. "Who's there?" The door creaked open, and Patton slowly entered the room. "Who are you?" The normally cheerful side whispered, a cautious, confused look in his eyes. Logan mumbled. "I don't remember..."

"Neither do I." A voice spoke from behind the two sides, causing them to jump. "I don't remember anything." Roman was standing there, watching the two, with a confused and worried expression on his face. Patton whimpered and sunk to the ground. "I don't remember anything either, kiddos..." he said, wrapping his arms around his knees. Logan watched him, then spoke. "Something must have hap-" A scream broke the silence, and all three sides jumped up and raced towards the sound. It came from the room across from Patton's, and the sides could hear sobbing coming from the room as they entered. A figure lay in the middle of a purple and black bed. He was shaking and looked like he was having a panic attack. He shrunk away as soon as the three entered, fear and distrust in his eyes. "G-get out." Patton carefully walked over to the boy's bed and placed a hand on his arm. "Breathe, kiddo." Slowly, the figure, Virgil, began to calm down. "Th-thanks..." he said, looking away. "I woke up and panicked....can any of you remember anything...?" They shook their heads. "No."

Thomas's car had smoke curling up from it. A huge dent was in the left side of the car. An ambulance had come, and the driver of the other car had been arrested. Thomas was still unconscious. The paramedic's were confused. Other then a few cuts and bruises, and maybe a broken leg, he seemed perfectly fine. So why didn't he wake up?

Patton went to go make breakfast, and Virgil, Logan, Roman went to get dressed. As Logan was getting dressed, a notebook caught his eye. He picked it up and flipped through it, then stopped at a certain page. He stared at the page, the words on it seemingly familiar to him. Especially one of them. "Logan..." he said slowly, his eyes fixed on the word. "That's..." All of his lost memories suddenly came flying back. It was too much for him to take at once, and he collapsed with a thump.  
Patton heard the thump and darted towards Logan's room. "Kiddo are you okay?" He entered Logan's room and his eyes widened. "What...oh goodness!" He bit his lip to keep from freaking out and slowly pulled Logan onto the bed. A flash of light resulted in Patton turning around. Thomas stood there, confused. "Patton? What happened to Logan?" Patton stared at him. " Who are you, and who's Logan and Patton?" Thomas's eyes widened. "You don't remember who you are?" The side shook his head. Thomas sighed. "It must be the accident. Its affecting you. Listen, I have to go, try to remember, okay?" Patton nodded. "Okay..." Thomas disappeared, mumbling something about checking on Virgil, Roman, Janus, and Remus, and left a very confused Patton. Patton shrugged and and curled up beside Logan. Soon he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
Thomas reappeared in the living room, startling Roman and Virgil, who were in the middle of binge watching Disney. "Are you two okay?" Roman looked confused. "Yeah, I feel fine...who the heckity heck are you?" Thomas groaned. "Great, you don't remember anything either Roman?" Roman shook his head. "No. Is that my name?" Thomas nodded. "Yes. Virgil how about you..." He stopped, watching the emo. Virgil was surprisingly calm. "No, I don't remember a-anything either. Virgil's my name, isn't it?" Thomas sighed. "Yes." Virgil was quiet for a moment, then yawned. "Okay, cool. I'm gonna take a nap..." The anxious trait began to snore. Thomas looked at Roman, who was blushing. "Okay..bye Roman." Roman nodded and closed his eyes, stifling a yawn. Thomas disappeared.   
Janus was trying to pull a panicking Remus off the ceiling. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU REPTILE NOODLE!" Remus screeched, digging his fingers into the ceiling. "GET DOWN TRASH RAT!" Janus hissed, pulling harder. Thomas appeared at that moment, causing Janus to crash into him. The two fell over, and Remus let out another screech. "INTRUDER! KILL IT!" Janus groaned. "Who-Thomas?! O thank goodness. What is going on!?" Thomas stared at Janus in shock. "You still have your memory?" Janus nodded. "It came back a few moments ago. I almost wish it hadn't-" He ducked as Remus swung at him. "Remus is even more insane then normal! I can't get him to calm down!" Thomas dodged Remus and rolled his eyes. "I can see that. I was in a car accident and it must have affected your memories. If yours came back, then maybe the other's will." Janus stared at him. "You mean everyone lost their memory?!" Thomas nodded. "It was so weird, they didn't even know their names." He looked around. "Hey where did-" Remus pounced onto Janus. "I GOT YOU NOW, SNAKEY!" Janus hissed and struggled. "LET ME GO YOU DEODORANT-EATING MENACE!" Thomas chuckled at Janus and turned to leave, but before he could, something hit him in the head and he passed out.

Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil woke up at the same time. Logan sat up, bewildered. "What in the name of Shakespeare just happened?!" Patton winced, then sat up as well. "Are you okay Logie?" Logan scratched his head, then nodded. "Yes..I think so. Are you alright Patton?" Patton smiled. "Yes. Just a little confused..." Roman hugged Virgil and called from the living room. "Guys can someone please explain?" Logan called back. "I would, but I have no idea what happened!" A chuckle came from the living room. "That's a first!" Roman called back. Virgil yawned and kissed his cheek. "Hush, Princey, I wanna finish our disney marathon." Roman chuckled. "Alright love." Patton grabbed Logan and pulled him into a hug. "I don't care what happened, just stay here. I'm cold." Logan sighed and let out a chuckle. "Alright Patt, I 'll stay."

Remus must have fallen asleep while holding Janus, because he awoke with a start. "WHAT HAPPENED SNEK BOI!" Janus jumped and hissed. "NO LOUD NOISES!" Remus chuckled and slipped over to him. "Sorry snakey, but I happen to be the KING of loud noises." Janus groaned. "As if I didn't KNOW that!" Remus smirked. "Whats wrong snakey~" Janus blushed and curled into a ball. "Someone save me..." Remus wrapped his arms around the snek ball. "I already have, cutie." Janus hid a smile. "Okay Rem."

Thomas groaned softly and opened his eyes. His head ached, and he was laying in a hospital bed with his leg in a cast. "Whoa...I actually talked to the sides...huh..." He turned and stared out the window. "Weird..." He mumbled, slowly falling asleep again. "I guess dreams can come true..."

The End~


End file.
